Cuando el pasado golpea tu puerta
by KaoruHimura1
Summary: ¿Qué harías cuando tu padre te viene con la noticia de que se va a volver a casar? y sobre todo..¿Qué harías si tu nuevo hermanastro es nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen, tu ex novio?
1. Prefacio

**Cuando el pasado toca tu puerta.**

**Prefacio**

_"No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros." Paulo Cohelo._

Se dice que cuando una persona está al borde de la muerte, como en una ráfaga de segundo, tu vida pasa a través de tus ojos mostrándote uno a uno cada momento importante de tu vida como una vieja película que se repite una y otra vez por ese segundo. Eso es lo que le estaba sucediendo a Isabella Cullen, pero ella en este momento no estaba a punto de perder su vida, ni siquiera estaba en un peligro mortal, simplemente estaba sentada en una cómoda silla tapizada con la mirada perdida en el espejo que tenía enfrente mientras era peinada por su inseparable amiga Alice. Algunos dicen que esa película se reproduce también cuando aparecen momentos críticos en la vida de uno, como un recordatorio de lo que fuimos y somos, como una ayuda para nuestras decisiones, o como en el caso de Isabella, como una película que se le ha repetido en varias oportunidades en los últimos días trayéndole consigo un remolino de sentimientos que ella reconocía perfectamente: Duda, miedo y nostalgia, sobre todo nostalgia.

Podía sentir como su amiga pasaba suavemente el peine por sus hermosos cabellos castaños y como acomodaba los mechones de su cabello en un elegante moño, pero en ese momento se sentía en otra realidad, en donde los recuerdos la estaban invadiendo, haciéndole un hueco en el corazón. Sobre todo la imagen de una persona que su mente había guardado en un recóndito lugar como un intento desesperado por olvidarla, pero hacía varios días, más aún todo hoy, volvía a su memoria con tal nitidez que podía asegurar que si no supiera que era parte de su pasado, juraría que estuviera viviendo esos momentos. Juraría que en ese momento estaba teniendo en frente a aquellos ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, aquella maraña de cabello cobrizo que tantas veces había acariciado, aquel rostro que conocía cada una de sus expresiones como si fuesen propias.

Bella no lo hagas- A pesar de ser un recuerdo aquella voz la seguía estremeciendo.

Parpadeó varias veces, presa de la esperanza de que no fuese una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero solo se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo y el de su mejor amiga mirándola en silencio.- Estas lista Bella- Dijo Alice después de un par de minutos en silencio. La aludida reaccionó a las palabras de su amiga y volvió la vista a su reflejo, ahí se encontró con su rostro maquillado delicadamente en tonos pasteles, con su cabello en un hermoso moño con un velo amarrado estratégicamente en el, se vio a ella misma enfundada en un hermoso vestido de novia blanco y fue ahí, cuando en aquel espejo, el reflejo de aquellos ojos verdes atormentados la invadió nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas! No soy conocida en el área de Twilight pero decir que he vuelto a fanfiction y con esta historia que, espero de todo corazón que les guste. En realidad ya había hecho esta historia hace muchísimos años para Rurouni Kenshin y nunca la había terminado por problemas de inspiración y tiempos con la universidad. Pero hace unos pocos meses me entro la nostalgia y comencé a leer lo que escribía. (Empecé a escribir a los 14 años) y ahora con 24 años he cambiado mucho y muchas de mis historias me han dejado con gusto a poco y especialmente con esta, que al leerla me vino la inspiración y desde hace días que no he parado de escribir. Debo decir que hay muchos cambios y sobre todo con lo que va a pasar. Si alguien quiere leer la anterior esta invitado. Pero no se preocupen por no actualizar esta historia, como ya dije, me vino la inspiración y no he parado de escribir. Además ya he hecho un cronograma con los eventos importantes de esta historia.<p>

Les dejo el prefacio y el primer capitulo. En preferencia voy a tratar de publicar los viernes a la noche. Estoy en mis último 2 años de facultad, por lo cual tengo el triple de exigencias pero prometo hacer todo por esta historia.

Nos leemos en los reviews.

Kashmir

Ah quienes hayan leído Pandora, el fic está en proceso de edición, por lo cual dentro de poco va a ser nuevamente publicado y continuado.


	2. Cuando el pasado golpea tu puerta

**Twilight y todos sus personajes son una creación de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso a sus personajes para poder dar riendas a mi loca imaginación. **

**Capitulo 1: cuando el pasado toca la puerta.**

"_Ni el pasado ha muerto  
>ni está el mañana,<br>ni el ayer escrito." Antonio Machado_

Era un caluroso sábado de mañana en una pequeña feria en Seattle, donde las personas se encontraban haciendo las compras para toda la semana, algunos chefs se disponían en ir temprano a buscar los productos más frescos para cocinar en sus restaurantes, otras personas iban a comprar flores para decorar sus locales y sus hogares u otros, como el caso de estas muchachas, se encontraban en los puestos de ropa observando los nuevos vestidos que habían puesto a la venta. Una de ellas estaba entretenida viendo y tomando prenda que le gustaba para mostrársela a si amiga que suspiraba al ver a la pequeña tomando tantas perchas y saltando de la alegría cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba. Ambas amigas tenían diecisiete años, pero eran tan diferentes físicamente entre sí. La pequeña saltarina era un torbellino de energía, siempre estaba saltando y corriendo con gran efusividad, era bajita, esbelta, con cabello negro en un gracioso corte a la altura del mentón y con las puntas dispersadas, como pequeños picos, en varias direcciones, dándole una apariencia inocente y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel. Mientras que la otra chica era más reservada y sobre todo tímida. Su cabello era largo y castaño, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y terminaba en unas hermosas ondas. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate y en estos momentos miraba a su amiga con una mueca de vergüenza.

Bella, ¡Mira que hermosa pollera te he conseguido!- Gritó la pequeña emocionada mientras le mostraba a la castaña una hermosa pollera negra a cuadrille con rojo.- Así quedarías más linda- agregó.- Yo me compraré una parecida. Imagínate si me ve así Jasper con ella finalmente lograría conquistarlo.

La chica que correspondía al nombre de Bella se rió por la ocurrencia de su amiga- Alice tu sabes que no necesitas verte así para conquistar a Jasper- le dijo- Además ella pollera es muy corta.

Eso lo dices porque a ti te gustan solo los pantalones y las converse- Respondió Alice mientras agarraba una musculosa que hacía juego con la pollera- No se que problema tienes

No tengo ningún problema con mis piernas- bufó la castaña- Es solo que me parecen más cómodos los pantalones. Vamos Alice, tengo que ir a buscar el pedido que me pidió mamá y volver a casa a ayudar en las quehaceres.- dijo a lo que la pequeña asintió y se apuró en ir a pagar las prendas que quería.

Ya con tres bolsas en la mano Alice fue al encuentro de su amiga que ya estaba empezando a caminar hacia el puesto de verduras, siguieron hablando sobre moda, en realidad fue Alice la única que hablaba y Bella se dedicaba a escucharla, hasta que Bella paró de caminar en seco y frunció el rostro dejando a Alice desconcertada hasta que vio el motivo del enojo de su amiga.

Ahí se encontraba El, Edward Masen, abrazando posesivamente a una despampanante pelirroja mientras ambos reían.- De repente me dieron terribles ganas de vomitar- Dijo la castaña en un tono de voz frío.

Bella eres mala con el pobre Edward- La reprendió Alice lo que logró que su amiga le diera una mirada asesina que la asustó pero no la hizo callar- Aún no logro entender como después de haberse amado tanto no quieran ni verse…- iba a continuar pero su amiga la interrumpió.- Corrección Alice yo no lo amo, lo odio que es otra cosa- Le dijo Bella sin quitarle la mirada a la pareja.

Y fue en ese instante en que el la vio. Para que negar la punzada en el pecho que tuvo el apuesto muchacho en el momento en que sus ojos verdes chocaron con esos pozos de chocolate que tenía ella por ojos. Para que negar que le parecía que estaba aún más hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Pero su orgullo quería suprimir esos sentimientos que le recorrieron en ese momento y en su absurdo pensamiento instalo el sentimiento del odio hacia aquella mujer que amó por tanto tiempo. La necesidad de hacera sufrir, de vengarse, por algo que ambos eran culpables pero que el no lo admitiría, fue más fuerte en ese momento que todo lo que sintió por ella, el quería devolverle todo el sufrimiento provocado por ella, entonces sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba y que sabia que a ella la volvía loca, la miró para luego agarrar a la pelirroja que tenía abrazada y que era ajena a ese momento entre ambos chicos, y la beso, apasionadamente, sin quitarle la vista a la castaña.

Alice fue testigo en ese momento de cómo su amiga por un ápice de segundo desconfiguró su rostro en una dolorosa mueca pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a tener ese semblante frío.- Pero que se cree?- Dijo la castaña viendo como Edward se apartaba de su vista- Se cree porque esta con una novia que podría ser perfectamente modelo de Victoria Secret ¿ Tiene que besarla de esa manera pecaminosa delante de todos?- Alice suspiro ante las palabras de su amiga- No se que se cree, es un pobre infeliz que ni siquiera terminó el secundario y viene a hacerse el importante- Agregó Bella ante la mirada de su amiga. Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos Alice volvió a suspirar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que ellos se cruzaban. Aún no entendía como podían olvidar aquellos bellos momentos donde se amaban, donde ella misma había sido testigo de ese sentimiento que ahora estos dos testarudos lo maquillaban con el odio.

Alice nunca entendió porque las cosas habían terminado así.

Bella el ya se fue, no es necesario que sigas hablando de el.- La pequeña duende, como le decía Bella, esbozó una sonrisa pícara- Si tanto dice que lo odias deberías dejar de pensar en el. Esos arranques me hacen creer que tienes celos.- Cuando finalizó la pequeña duende ya se encontraba a unos pasos lejos de su amiga para comenzar a correr porque sabia con certeza de que Bella explotaría por esas palabras.

Después de haber recorrido prácticamente toda la feria escapando de los gritos de su amiga, ambas chicas exhaustas se sentaron en un banco de la plaza mientras tomaban un poco de refrescos que habían comprado anteriormente. Bella se había quedado mirando hacia la feria, como si estuviera en un trance, mejor dicho la muchacha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Alice entendía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando, aunque ella lo negara y dijera que lo odiaba, ella sabia bien que su querida amiga aun sentía cosas por aquel muchacho de ojos verdes.

Alice estaba segura de que ambos aun sentían algo...algo muy profundo, muy diminuto...No por algo ella tenía un excelente sentido para ciertas cosas.

Bella no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero se sincera. ¿De verdad no lo extrañas, aunque sea un poco?- Preguntó dudosa ante la reacción de su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver que su amiga tenia los ojos hinchados de las lágrimas que ella se negaba a soltar- No te voy a mentir Alice, a veces lo extraño, pero son más veces que lo odio que me olvido todo lo bueno.

No entiendo porque si se amaron tanto como terminó todo entre ustedes- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Bella- Yo lo ame como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida. El solamente me usó.- Y por la mirada que le dio Bella a Alice, esta no volvió a tocar el tema Edward Cullen.

Así ambas amigas siguieron con sus compras y divirtiéndose por el tiempo que pasaron juntas. Incluso Bella estaba disfrutando del día, porque desde el divorcio de sus padres ya no era la misma. Extrañaba muchísimo a René, extrañaba verla todas las mañanas en casa y las locuras que su madre hacía, pero hace un año que René abandonó a Charlie y a Bella para irse a Phoenix en búsqueda de reencontrarse con ella misma, palabras textuales de René, Bella hablaba con su madre varias veces a la semana, pero su ausencia era algo que le dolía demasiado y la relación con su padre había decaído en ese año, las discusiones eran cada vez más seguidas, sobre todo porque Bella le reprochaba a su padre la partida de su adorada madre, sabiendo que en realidad eran ambos los responsables de esa separación.

**I**

Cuando Bella cruzó esa tarde la puerta de su casa, se llevó un gran susto al ver a su padre sentado en el sillón del salón, generalmente Carlisle estaba en esos días de guardia en el hospital, pero que estuviera en casa a esas horas le pareció extraño, sobre todo que su padre estuviera esperándola.

La muchacha dejó su saco en el perchero que estaba en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada y caminó hacia su padre, antes dejando su llave y su cartera en una pequeña mesita que tenía cerca.

Bella tenemos que hablar- fueron las únicas palabras de Carlisle al ver a su hija menor. Ni si quiera un simple hola, pensó la castaña, iba a comenzar a reprocharle y de seguro sería el inicio de una nueva acalorada discusión, pero esta vez se trago sus palabras y se quedó observando a su padre.- Que ocurre padre- vio como su padre sacaba un cigarrillo de su saco y se disponía a encenderlo, un hábito que había adquirido desde la partida de su madre. Dio una larga pitada y después de unos segundos dejó escapar el humo inundando el aire- Sabes bien que tu madre y yo ya no funcionábamos como pareja- Bella frunció el ceño- demás está decirte los motivos por los cuales nos hemos separado- agregó- Hace unos días hemos firmado el divorcio- ante las palabras de su padre, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse triste, una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que ambos recapacitaran y volvieran a estar juntos, pero sabía muy bien, aunque le doliera, que esa relación había terminado hace mucho más que un año.

¿A qué viene todo eso?- Le preguntó a su padre y por su tono de voz estaba molesta- quiero saber que ocurre y sin vueltas.

Esta bien- Carlisle dio otra larga pitada- Estoy saliendo con alguien.- Esa confesión la desarmo- OH- fue lo único que pudo reproducir sus labios- Desde cuando- preguntó después de un largo minuto de incomodo silencio.

Desde hace siete meses.- Bella lo miró de manera en que si las miradas matasen, Carlisle estaría incluso enterrado- ¿Siete meses?... ¿Y recién ahora me lo dices?

No es solo eso lo que te tengo que decir- Carlisle subió un poco el tono de su voz, dando a entender a Bella que no siguiera con sus posibles reproches- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó su hija

Me voy a casar.- Y fue en ese momento que esa pequeña, gran, oración hizo estallar la ira de su hija.- ¿Cómo que te vas a casar?...¡Me ocultas por siete meses que tienes una amante y ahora resulta que te vas a casar con ella! ¿Quién es esa perra que quiere arruinar mi vida?

Primero que nada la respetas- dijo Carlisle levantando su voz e imponiendo su autoridad- A Esme no le vas a faltar el respeto, la amo y pienso casarme con ella. No voy a dejar que un capricho tuyo venga a destruir lo que logre reconstruir desde la partida de tu madre- bajó un poco el tono de voz pero sin dejar de sonar severo.- Segundo ella y si hijo vendrán a vivir con nosotros y más te vale que los respetes y te lleves bien con ellos.

¿También tiene un hijo? ¿Tengo que soportar que dos totales extraños vengan a invadir mi casa? Acaso yo no tengo opinión en esta estúpida decisión. ¡Me estas arruinando la vida!

¡Isabella basta! Tú te comportaras. Eres mi hija y debes apoyarme. Deja de ser tan egoísta, no todo gira en torno tuyo. Yo también tengo derecho rehacer mi vida, a enamorarme. Tu eres tan pequeña para entenderlo, algún día te enamorarás y vas a entender.- tomo una pausa- Lo único que te pido es que me apoyes querida.

"Cuando me enamore, si tu supieras papá." Pensó Bella ante las palabras de su padre. El tenía razón, debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar solo en el dolor de ella por la partida de su madre. Su padre había sufrido tanto como ella el abandono de René y era verdad que tenía todo su derecho en rehacer su vida, pero le costaba demasiado admitir que con ella su padre no tenía suficiente, ahora tenía que pensar en que tendría una madrastra y un hermanastro, no le gusto la idea pero debía apoyar a su padre.- Esta bien, te apoyaré- Carlisle le sonrió con sinceridad- Pero no pienses que será mi madre.

Eso nunca te lo pediría mi vida- La besó en la frente y luego la abrazó.

**II**

Se miró al espejo por tercera vez en esa última hora. En su mente se repasaba una y otra vez la charla que había tenido con su padre, en tan solo un momento su vida dio un giro drástico sumergiéndola en un espiral de sensaciones y de un vértigo que la estaba abrumando. Su padre le había ocultado su romance y para el colmo se iba a casar, ahora tenía que de un momento a otro compartir la vida con la novia de su padre y su hijo, dos personas de las cuales no se había enterado hasta ahora y que eran completamente extraños para ella. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, miedo de que todo empeorara, miedo de llevarse mal con aquellas personas que sentía que invadían su espacio personal, enojo por tener que permitir a otra mujer el lugar de la casa que solo le pertenecía a su madre.

Suspiró y con lentitud comenzó a alisar las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido azul hasta la rodilla y con straples drapeado, se fijó que su cabello estuviera correctamente ordenado en un moño bajo y retocó su maquillaje, apenas una suave sombra en tonos térreos y rubor en las mejillas para lograr un look natural. Su padre le había pedido que preparara para una cena con su nueva familia. Bufo ante el pensamiento de la palabra familia para luego ponerse las sandalias con tiras negras, fue en ese momento que su padre golpeo la puerta de la habitación.- Hija estas preciosa- Bella se sonrió en respuesta. Su padre no estaba nada mal, estaba vestido con un traje de color gris, camisa blanca y sin corbata, dándole un estilo más informal e incluso más juvenil.

Gracias por apoyarme Bella- La abrazó y se quedaron un rato así hasta que el timbre los interrumpió- Vamos, es hora- le ofreció su padre la mano para bajar juntos. Durante el camino hacia la puerta principal, el corazón de bella aumentaba su ritmo y aquella ya conocida sensación de vértigo volvió con toda su fuerza, tanto que decidió quedarse parada en el último escalón de la escalera y agarrándose de la baranda como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Fue en el momento en que su padre fue a abrir la puerta, que la realidad de que iba a tener una nueva familia se hizo más real y le dio pánico, mucho pánico.- Bella, ven hija- La voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para conocer a los nuevos habitantes de su hogar.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, sintió de golpe como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella. La persona que tenía enfrente la miraba con la misma agonía que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento. Confundida, exaltada y sorprendida, dirigió su vista hacia su padre en busca de una respuesta y cuando la recibió, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pies.- Bella quiero presentarte a Esme y a Edward, ellos serán nuestra nueva familia.

¡EL NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANASTRO!

* * *

><p>Bueno la historia empieza desde aquí y se pone interesante. Esperemos como reaccionan todos ante aquellas palabras de Bella y como será la convivencia de estos dos.<p>

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Como subí ahora, este viernes no publico, pero nos leemos en los reviews y el viernes 16 se viene el próximo capitulo.

Besitos a todas las lectoras/ es

Kashmir


	3. Conociendo a mi hermanastra

**Twilight y todos sus personajes son una creación de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso a sus personajes para poder dar riendas a mi loca imaginación. **

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_Fue en el momento en que su padre fue a abrir la puerta, que la realidad de que iba a tener una nueva familia se hizo más real y le dio pánico, mucho pánico.- Bella, ven hija- La voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para conocer a los nuevos habitantes de su hogar._

_Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, sintió de golpe como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella. La persona que tenía enfrente la miraba con la misma agonía que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento. Confundida, exaltada y sorprendida, dirigió su vista hacia su padre en busca de una respuesta y cuando la recibió, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pies.- Bella quiero presentarte a Esme y a Edward, ellos serán nuestra nueva familia._

_¡EL NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANASTRO!_

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi hermanastra.**

_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único." **Agatha Christie**_

**-****Hace 4 años atrás-**

¿Me amas?- Le preguntó la hermosa castaña aquella tarde de enero. Ambos estaban recostados en una manta sobre el pasto de una hermosa placita. Se habían escapado del colegio para poder estar juntos y se fueron en colectivo a las afueras de Seatlle para poder ser ellos mismos y no tener que esconderse de todos como debían hacerlo en su ciudad.

Más que nada en este mundo- le dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras ordenaba los rebeldes cabellos de la joven, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Ella rió y para el fue el sonido más hermoso, se colocó encima de ella, equilibrando su peso para no aplastarla- Amo todo de ti Bella. Amo tus ojos y como me pierdo en ellos siempre- suavemente besó cada uno de sus ojos- Amo lo delicada y fina que es tu nariz- le beso la punta de su nariz- Amo la suavidad de tu piel- empezó a acariciar con su nariz la piel de su cuello, subiendo a sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios y mirarlos fijamente- Sobre todo, amo tus labios y probarlos en cada beso- y así lo hizo, unió sus labios en un suave beso, tomándose su tiempo, degustándola. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo alertando sus hormonas, queriendo más. La tomó firmemente de la cintura y sintió como ella gemía entre sus labios y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que una nueva fuerza lo estaba invadiendo: el deseo.

Oh si, a sus quince años estaba experimentando por primera vez el deseo carnal.

Decidió ser más osado, despacio comenzó a jugar con el borde de la remera de su novia deseando tener contacto con su piel y cuando por fin tuvo el contacto anhelado, sintió como se encendía por completo.-Edward- gimió Bella cuando sintió la mano de su novio acariciando su estómago y fue ahí cuando el supo que ella estaba en el mismo estado que el, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza diciéndole que estaban en un lugar público y que estaban por dar un espectáculo, suspiro y le dio dos suaves besos antes de separare de ella y colocándose a su lado en la manta que habían traído.- Te amo Edward- le sonrió- ¿Me amarás por siempre?- Bella volvió a reírse por un rato para luego abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos.- Para siempre Edward- y volvió a besarlo.

I

Desde que la vio esa mañana en la feria, Edward no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en aquella tarde en la plaza donde se habían hecho tantas promesas que ambos no pudieron cumplir. No podía dejar de olvidar todos los momentos que compartió con ella.

Siempre que la veía se sentía así, así de indefenso, verla lo desarmaba por completo. Por más que por momentos era feliz con la vida que estaba construyendo; era feliz con Victoria, no la amaba, ese sentimiento se había muerto para el, pero la quería y se sentía cómodo con su relación; pero ver a Bella era como un huracán que destruía todo progreso que el lograba.

¡Edward!- Podía jurar que estaba sintiendo su voz llamándolo- ¡EDWARD!- el grito lo volvió a la realidad y se encontró con que no era Bella quien lo llamaba sino Victoria, su novia, que estaba sentada encima de el en el sillón de tres cuerpos del living de ella y lo miraba preocupada- Has estado así por mucho tiempo- le acarició sus rebeldes cabellos cobrizos- ¿Te sucede algo amor?

Edward se quedó observando a su novia, pensando en cuanto tiempo había estado sumergido en los recuerdos.- Lo siento Vick, estoy un poco preocupado por la mudanza- fue lo primero que usó como excusa, aunque en realidad era una verdad a medias, estaba preocupado porque hoy se iría en la noche a cenar con el novio de su madre y no conocía nada sobre el, su madre nunca fue muy extensa cuando hablaba de su pareja.

Tengo una manera para que te relajes y no pienses en eso- Le sonrío coquetamente y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa azul de el.- ¿Ah si?- El decidió seguirle el juego a su novia- ¿Qué tan efectivo es?- le pregunto mientras que sus manos se dirigían al trasero de ella, apretándolo y haciendo que ella se frotara en su incipiente erección.- Mmmm es muy efectiva- gimió y volvió a frotarse. Las manos de Edward se adentraron entre el vestido de ella, apretando su trasero y subiendo por su espalda.

Finalmente se giró quedando encima de ella, teniendo el control la despojó de su vestido negro dejando sus pechos a su merced por no tener puesto el sujetador. Con su mano los acarició y jugó con sus pezones dejándolos erguidos por la excitación- Oh Edward- gimió Victoria cuando sintió como el se llevaba un pezón a la boca y lo mordisqueaba. La pelirroja se aferraba al rebelde cabello del muchacho, tirándolo un poco presa del placer que la boca de Edward le daba al besar sus pechos con tanta pasión. El soltó un gemido cuando Victoria apoyó su rodilla y ejerció una deliciosa fricción en el gran bulto de su pantalón, de un solo tirón se deshizo de las bragas de encaje negro de la muchacha y su mano empezó a acariciar su clítoris.

Más Edward, más- Le rogó con apenas un gemido su novia pero el paró por un segundo sus caricias y la miró asustado. Sus ojos no veían más a la despampanante pelirroja que estaba desnuda a su merced en ese sillón, ahí el vio, por primera vez, a su más grande Tortura.

Ahí estaba ella. Jadeando a causa de aquel arrebato de pasión de momentos atrás, desnuda y dispuesta para que el le hiciera lo que siempre deseó.- Edward- su voz dulce y excitada le hicieron sentir una puntada en su pene, trayéndole consigo aquella nueva llamarada de pasión. Sin pensar en que estaba delirando con Isabella, la besó.

La beso con ansias, con toda la pasión resguardada que tenía para darle. Como un desquiciado besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, se deleitó con sus pequeños, pero del tamaño ideal, pechos; besó su delgado abdomen y se hundió en sus pliegues como siempre lo había deseado.

En la habitación solo se podía sentir los gemidos de ambos. Bella no podía dejar de gemir cada vez que la lengua de Edward acariciaba su clítoris y se restregaba desesperada en búsqueda de su orgasmo mientras que el bebía y saboreaba los jugos que ella emanaba de su excitada intimidad. Cuando el comenzó a sentir como las paredes de su interior se empezaban a contraerse se separó de ella y desesperado se bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, saco su imponente falo para enfundarlo en un profiláctico y se hundió de una sola estocada en ella, haciéndolos gemir al unísono.- Mía, solo mía- Le decía entre cada embestida, sus movimientos eran rápidos y profundos, sacando más de un grito por la castaña- Dilo- le ordenó entrando más profundo y fuerte.

Si Edward tuya, solo tuya- le gritó en el momento que un demoledor orgasmo la estaba invadiendo y se aferraba a la espalda de su amante, arañándolo en el proceso. Edward siguió envistiendo a la muchacha cuando su propia liberación lo invadió. Con un gran gemido colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer hasta recuperar el sentido.- Amor eso fue increíble- le dijo entre jadeos su novia.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Esa era la primera noche que le hacía el amor a su novia pensando en Isabella Cullen.

II

¡Mamá llegue!- Grito Edward apenas cruzó la puerta principal de su casa. Su casa era pequeña, pero era tan acogedora y había vivido tantos buenos momentos en ella que sentía lo mucho que la iba a extrañar.

Estoy en la cocina- Sintió la voz de su madre anunciándole donde se encontraba y antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina saludó, como todos los días, la foto enmarcada en un marco plateado de su padre que había fallecido hacía ya cuatro años de cáncer. Extrañaba a su padre más que nada en la vida, el había sido su ídolo, su mejor amigo y haberlo perdido le había arrancado parte de su alma.

Llegó a la cocina y vio a su madre decorando con una manga un hermoso pastel de chocolate. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día hoy querido?- le preguntó Esme a la vez que dejaba la manga en la mesada y veía a su hijo.- Normal mamá- Este automáticamente recordó el reencuentro con Bella en la feria, después su patético delirio mientras le hacía el amor a su novia y bufó resignado, pero no dijo nada a su madre, ella no sabía nada sobre su antigua relación con Isabella.

Pero su madre era muy observadora y se dio cuenta de que a su hijo le pasaba algo. Llamémosle ese sexto sentido que tienen las madres para sus hijos que con una sola mirada podrían saber que algo les pasaba.- Hijo, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Te veo muy pensativo- Le acaricio tiernamente la melena cobriza de él.

No pasa nada mamá- mintió dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Es que solo estoy cansado, nada más.

¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres que te prepare un café y nos ponemos a hablar y me cuentas?- se dirigió a la cafetera para servir dos tazas, cuando tuvo ambas tazas llenas con el humeante líquido le dio una a su hijo y fue en búsqueda de algo dulce en la heladera. Encontró un pedazo de salchichón de chocolate (*) que sabía que a su hijo le encantaba.- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea querido- le dio su porción de salchichón a su hijo. El hundió una cuchara en el dulce y se lo llevó a la boca para luego degustarlo.- Lo se mamá pero no quiero agobiarte en este día.

¿Es por nuestra cena de hoy Carlisle y su hija?- Le preguntó su madre. El casi se atoró con su café al sentir el nombre de Carlisle. Su madre nunca había dicho el nombre de pila de su novio, solo le decía Carl cariñosamente, entonces el pensó que era Car no Carlisle. El escuchar ese nombre lo asusto y más que le dijera que tenía una hija. El conocía a un Carlisle y saber que existía la posibilidad que fuera el novio de su madre lo atormentó.- ¿Carlisle, hija?- fue lo único que pudo decir por su estado de sorpresa.

Su madre le sonrió- Si tiene dos hijas. Rosalie que esta casada hace dos años y está por tener su primer hijo e Isabella es un par de años menor que tu. Carlisle me dijo que es muy hermosa e inteligente.- Edward sentía como un cuchillo se clavaba en su pecho por cada frase dicha por su madre. En ese momento se sintió morir, el novio de su madre era nada más y nada menos Carlisle Cullen el padre de su ex novia Isabella, su más grande dolor.

Se agarro del cabello desesperado. No podía aún procesar aquella información que lo había desarmado por completo. Si hoy haberla visto lo había desestabilizado, no quería imaginar lo que seria verla todos los días. No podía respirar, el pánico lo había dejado en aquel estado. Su madre lo miraba preocupada y el no podía hacer nada para salir de ese estado de shock, finalmente aspiro y espiro fuertemente, buscando calmarse y habló- Yo no quiero una hermana- en realidad el hubiera querido decir "No quiero que Isabella sea mi hermana" pero eso significaba tener que confesarle a su madre parte de su pasado con su futura hermanastra y no era lo correcto.

Edward vas a ver que Bella te caerá muy bien- Le sonrió su madre antes de beber un trago de su café. Edward vio el brillo en los ojos de su madre. Ella realmente deseaba con todo su ser el que ellos se conocieran. Su madre había sufrido muchísimo con la muerte de su padre y sabía que hasta el día de hoy lo amaba con una gran intensidad, pero también era consiente de que ella tenía todo su derecho en rehacer su vida, solo que el injusto destino lo ponía a el junto a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Quiso ser egoísta por un momento y decirle a su madre toda la verdad. Ella lo apoyaría y terminaría su relación con Carlisle, pero verla así, tan feliz, lo desarmó y prefirió callarse.- Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo en un suspiro.- Es que estoy nervioso.

Pues es entendible mi vida- su madre lo abrazó- Pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien y vas a ver que vamos a ganar una nueva familia.

III

El viaje a la casa de Carlisle se le hizo demasiado corto. Conocía ese camino porque habían sido incontables las veces que había pasado por ahí con la ilusión de ver a su novia, o por lo menos verla asomada en la ventana de su cuarto. A pesar de haber pasado un par de años podía reconocer esa casa aunque estuviera en ruinas.

Recordó una tarde que la vio salir y comenzó a seguirla. De seguro habría salido a hacer un mandado que le habría pedido su padre. Cuando la vio doblar en la esquina apresuró su paso y cuando llegó donde ella estaba la abrazó por detrás logrando un grito de susto por parte de su ella, pero luego al verlo a el sonrió y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. El la acompaño a hacer sus mandados y la dejó a un par de cuadras de su casa, no sin antes llenarla de besos y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Esa no había sido la única vez que se encontraban de esa manera, a escondidas, como dos personas que estaban obrando mal. Pero la realidad de sus escondidas había sido siempre el padre de Isabella, el era extremadamente celoso con ella y no permitía que estuviera con ningún hombre, pero era en parte entendible, ella tenía apenas trece años y el quince.

Ya hemos llegado.- Le anunció su madre cuando el taxi estaciono en la hermosa casa de ladrillo de Bella. Edward sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima, era el momento de enfrentar el día más difícil de su vida. Esperaba poder salir con vida de esa cena.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no lo asimilaba. Su madre no se había dado cuenta de la batalla que libraba en su interior, porque estaba feliz subiendo por los escalones que la dirigían hacia la puerta. Edward sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar cada vez que subía un escalón, por años deseo poder entrar a esa casa que tanto había querido conocer. Pero no la conocería como el lo había deseado siempre.

El deseaba haberlo hecho como el novio de Bella no como su futuro hermanastro.

Por un momento se olvido de respirar cuando vio que la puerta se abría revelando a su ex suegro.- Esme mi amor- le dijo Carlisle a su madre y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Tu debes ser Edward- le dijo cuando su mirada se posó en el y le ofrecía su mano.

Si señor Cullen- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir en ese momento mientras estrechaba, con bastantes nervios, la mano de aquel imponente hombre.

Dime Carlisle- Este le sonrió y Edward sintió que estaba en una dimensión desconocida- Pronto seremos familia- Volvió a sonreír.- Pero que descortés que soy, pasen, Bella estará muy contenta de conocerlos.- El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando Carlisle abrió más la puerta y la vio.

Estaba tan hermosa que le dolía. Aquel vestido azul realzaba cada una de sus curvas, convirtiéndola en un pecado andante para cualquier hombre que supiera apreciar su belleza, tenia el cabello recogido en un moño lo cual la hacía verse más adulta pero sin perder su inocencia. Edward sintió que esto ya era demasiado doloroso para el.- Bella, ven hija- la voz de Carlisle hizo que ella comenzara a caminar hacia ellos, aún no los había visto.

Edward pudo ver como el rostro naturalmente maquillado de Bella se deformaba en una mueca cuando lo vio. Pudo entender perfectamente esa agonía en su semblante. La vio confundida, exaltada y sorprendida, hasta que dirigió la mirada a su padre en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero cuando su padre le dijo- Bella quiero presentarte a Esme y Edward. Ellos serán nuestra nueva familia- fue cuando ella estallo.

¡EL NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANASTRO!

IV

**Actualidad.**

¿Acaso se conocen?- Preguntó Carlisle ante la reacción de su hija y ver el rostro de Edward. Este en ese momento sintió como si todo se acabaría al enterarse Carlisle quien era realmente. Tenía miedo y en su rostro se podía ver claramente el terror dibujado y esto no fue ignorado por Bella, que para la sorpresa de Edward no dijo nada de su relación.- El estaba en mi clase antes de que repitiera- dijo remarcando lo último solo para humillarlo.- Era un estúpido en esa época y aun debe serlo, por eso no puede ser mi hermanastro, ¡lo odio!- Grito.

¡Isabella basta!- Carlisle le dijo con autoridad- No puedes faltarles el respeto así a Esme y Edward. Eso es el pasado, de seguro Edward ha cambiado, tu también tenías tus cosas cuando eras más pequeña- Bella lo miró, su padre tenía razón, si que había cambiado, estaba extremadamente más hermoso y muy sexy. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos y recordó como su padre jamás hubiese aceptado a Edward por haber repetido un año o dos, o por haber abandonado los estudios. Se río mentalmente, su padre ahora hasta estaba defendiéndolo.- Bells dale una oportunidad a tu nueva familia.

El jamás será mi familia- grito ella a su padre sin quitarle la mirada a Edward- ¡si el se viene a vivir acá yo te juro que me voy con mama!

Isabella no se que te pasa pero tu no eres así.- gritó su padre haciendo que la chica se callara y tanto Edward como su madre se sintieron fuera de lugar.- Tu no sabes en donde esta tu madre y hasta que no termines tus estudios y consigas un trabajo para pagar tus caprichos vivirás según mis reglas y ellos serán tu nueva familia, te guste o no.

Carlisle.- Interrumpió Esme el discurso de su novio y les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos antes de seguir.- no deberías presionar a tu hija así. Debes de entender que ella pasa por un mal momento. Pese a que conoce a Edward de antes, es como si dos extraños invadieran su casa.- La sonrisa de Esme se ensancho mientras caminaba en dirección a Bella- Se que es difícil para ti, pero te aseguro que en mi podrás conseguir una buena amiga y no una madrastra, además se que te llevaras bien con Edward. Es un poco inmaduro pero es una buena persona y se que podrán limar sus asperezas.

Las palabras de Esme le calaron en lo más profundo. Bella la miró sorprendida, no sabia que era tan dulce, por un momento deseó que su madre hubiese sido así con ella pero la realidad era que la había abandonado. Pudo ver la sinceridad y el amor en los ojos de Esme y se sintió pésima por haber reaccionado así.- Lo siento Esme- Susurró avergonzada.- Realmente lo siento.- Sollozó y Esme emocionada por la situación la abrazó. Bella pudo sentir el aroma dulce de su perfume y el calor de aquel abrazo la hizo sentir.

Ahora que todo esta bien Bella, por que no vas y saludas a Edward. Así comienzan a mejorar su relación.- Le dijo su padre y ella tragándose las palabras e insultos a su padre, por Esme que estaba presente, caminó hacia Edward que la miraba en shock. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y le dolió, pero no perdió la compostura y con una sonrisa falsa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños por esa situación.

Bien. Ahora que todo está tranquilo le mostraré a Esme la casa.- Interrumpió Carlisle.- ¿Por qué ustedes no se quedan charlando un rato?- Agregó y ante la atenta mirada de ambos adolescentes partió con su novia hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

El silencio entre los dos era demasiado incómodo, se podría decir que el ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Bella hablo.-Mira Masen si acepte que vivieras aquí conmigo es por mi padre.- su voz fue seria.- No pienses que por eso me portare bien contigo.

¿Te piensas que a mi me encanta ser tu hermanastro?- le respondió molesto. Se agarro nuevamente el cabello, algo que hacia generalmente cuando estaba molesto o nervioso. A Bella por un segundo le pareció que era muy sexy y sintió un pinchazo en su intimidad, pero enseguida descarto la idea.- ¿tener que aguantarte todos los días? Por favor esto debe ser peor que el infierno- agrego el.

¿Que te crees? ¿Que yo permitiré que me hables así? ¡Esta es mi casa y me vas a respetar!- Lo desafió.

Error.- Sonrío con burla- esta será nuestra casa, por si no lo sabias nuestros padres se van a casar.

Eso esta por verse

¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto curioso a la castaña.- A que voy a evitar su casamiento- decía la chica comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina. Edward fuera de si la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera. Una electricidad recorrió su columna en el momento que su mano hizo contacto con la piel desnuda del brazo de ella, pero estaba tan furioso que decidió ignorarlo.

¿Estas loca? Prefiero tener que soportarte todos los malditos días antes de ver a mi madre sola, desde la muerte de mi padre es la primera vez que la veo feliz- se enfado aun más con ella- te admito que la idea no me gusta, pero tendré que soportar a una nenita malcriada por mi madre.

¿Qué dices?- le grito ella- ¡Yo no soy ninguna malcriada!

Te estas comportando como una- se burlo el- Como siempre te comportaste.

Ahh ¿si? ¡Prefiero ser malcriada y terminar mis estudios que un burro que repitió dos veces el primer año de la preparatoria!- Ella sonrió victoriosa al ver la mueca en el rostro de el. Sabía que era su punto débil. Edward la soltó y por un momento extraño la calidez de su piel.- ¡Malcriada!- sabía que era infantil, pero en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales.

¡Burro!

¡Chiquilla!

¡Inmaduro!

¡NO SE QUE VI EN TI!- gritaron los dos al unísono. Bella se fue molesta corriendo hacia su habitación y Edward se sentaba bruscamente en el sillón, dando un resoplido y esperando que llegara su madre, rogando que esa cena maldita terminara de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>* Salchichón de chocolate es un postre a base de galletitas dulces, dulce de leche y chocolate. No se si todos lo conocen, pero por las dudas explico lo que es. Es un postre delicioso y muy fácil de hacer.<p>

Bueno mis niñas hemos llegado a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y se ha podido ver de todo. ¿Qué les parece este Edward atormentado por el fantasma de su ex novia? Y ¿les pareció correcta la reacción de Bella? Veremos que les depara a estos futuros hermanastros en los próximos episodios, como sobrevivirán a la convivencia y sobre todo a los sentimientos que empiezan a atormentarlos…

Quiero agradecerles a todas las lectoras que me pusieron en sus alertas, favoritos y quienes se tomaron la molestia en comentar, no saben lo feliz que me han dejado con esto! Este capitulo es para uds que han tenido una linda acogida al fic.

Se que dije que iba a actualizar los viernes, pero este viernes tengo que estar todo el día en la ciudad por la universidad y no voy a llegar hasta muy tarde en la noche. Como ya tenía el capitulo hecho decidí darles el cap antes.

Otra cosa que tengo para comentarles es que hice una cuenta en Facebook donde iré poniendo adelantos y avisando las fechas de publicación. Las que les interesa búsquenme por Kashmir Page.

De nuevo ¡Gracias! Y nos leemos el viernes de la semana que viene o en los adelantos vía fb.


	4. El pijama de ositos

**The Twilight Saga y todos sus personajes son una creación de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso a sus personajes para poder dar riendas a mi loca imaginación. **

**Este capitulo y todos los que le seguirán son corregidos por mi hermosa Beta Kiki D´Cullen para FFAD. (****https: / www . Facebook . Com /groups/ betasffaddiction/)**

**Ahora a comenzar el capítulo...**

* * *

><p>"<em>A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." Oscar Wilde.<em>

**Capítulo 3: El pijama de Ositos**

A Edward, los diez minutos que su madre demoró en aparecerse con Carlisle le supieron eternas. Sentado en aquel enorme sillón de cuero marrón trató de calmarse por la discusión que había tenido con Bella. La situación se le había ido de las manos, nunca en su vida imagino que el destino le tuviera esa jugada que lo descolocó por completo. Todavía no podía caer en la realidad que empezaría a compartir su vida con Bella, admitía que siempre quiso hacerlo, más de una vez soñó con un futuro juntos, pero nunca de esta manera.

Se preguntó en qué momento los padres de Bella se habían separado. Era una duda que en ese momento lo estaba carcomiendo. Los Cullen siempre fueron una familia muy unida, aunque pensó que hacían cinco largos años que se había separado de Bella, en esos años podía pasar cualquier cosa; él había vivido muchas cosas en ese tiempo, buenas y malas, claramente Bella también había tenido sus momentos.

Y otra vez sus pensamientos volvieron a tener de protagonista a Bella. Pensó en la reacción infantil que ella había tenido al verlo, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo él hubiese querido reaccionar de la misma manera, para no lastimar a su madre se quedó callado.

Bufo, ya no podía contar las veces que lo había hecho en ese día. Se levantó del cómodo sillón y caminó hacia la estufa de leña que estaba en el medio de la pared principal de la habitación.

— Edward voy a ir a buscar a Bella y ya iremos a cenar— Anunció Carlisle al pasar por el living donde el chico se encontraba divagando. — Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado. — se marchó hacia la escalera dejándolo solo con su madre que lo miraba curiosa.

— ¿Me puedes explicar la reacción de esa chica? — El la miró, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como en un campo minado. Tenía que darle una respuesta rápida a su madre pero su mente no procesaba ninguna cosa que fuese la cruda realidad. Bella era su ex novia y la situación lo estaba matando. Pensó, por décima vez en esa media hora que estaba en aquella casa, decirle la verdad a su madre así salir de ese embrollo, pero el ver la mirada soñadora de su madre al ver a su ex suegro hacía que desechara todos sus planes.

Por primera vez en la noche el deseo de que la tierra se lo tragase le parecía una buena idea.

— Simplemente es una vieja compañera de secundaria mamá— Respondió con su verdad a medias, sintiéndose menos culpable de mentirle. — Siempre nos hemos llevado un poco mal. — Agregó.

— ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso querido? — Insistió su madre, — Yo diría que hay algo más, pues cuando te vio se puso muy pálida. Es como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

— No mamá te puedo asegurar que no es nada— Pasó su mano por su despeinado cabello, una maña que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o ansioso. —Es que con Bella hemos empezado mal, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar—. Y tenía toda la verdad en sus palabras. Su historia con Bella no había empezado con buenos términos. Desde que se conocieron el primer día de secundaria se habían llevado pésimo, pese a la increíble atracción que se tuvieron desde el primer día. Con ellos la típica frase infantil de "Los que se pelean se aman" era algo que se había aplicado en su relación.

— Supongamos que te creo— Dijo no muy convencida Esme— Espero que de ahora en adelante se lleven bien. Siempre has sido muy solitario hijo. Busca en Bella la oportunidad de tener una hermana. No quiero que te sientas más solo querido. —El rostro de su madre reflejaba la gran dulzura que le tenía a su hijo. Este solo pudo sonreírse, desarmado por las palabras de su madre, pero su sonrisa fue sincera y la abrazó. —Lo intentaré mamá, lo intentaré.

I

— ¡Alice por favor atiende! — Dejo por tercera vez un mensaje en el contestador de su amiga. Desde que había entrado a su habitación, luego del intercambio de palabras con Edward, ella había corrido en búsqueda de su celular. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su amiga, tenía un nudo en el pecho que le estaba doliendo.

Se recostó en su cama y colocó sus manos en la cabeza. Podía jurar que en esos momentos su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. La realidad la estaba atacando sin piedad alguna, en el living de su casa estaba nada más y nada menos que el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y para empeorar el cuadro, el viviría con ella.

Se rió ante la patética situación en la que estaba involucrada. ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenía una persona en tener a su ex novio como hermanastro? Definitivamente alguien de arriba la tenía con ella.

Los golpes de su puerta la alertaron. Se levantó a abrirla temiendo que fuera Edward quien la había seguido. Ya la iba a escuchar, pensó mientras había la puerta de su habitación, pero para su suerte, o desgracia, quien se encontraba era su padre y con cara de pocos amigos. —Menudo papelón has hecho allá abajo— ella bajó la mirada ante el tono frío de su padre. —Es hora de cenar. Espero que esta vez te comportes. —se corrió de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Su padre estaba esperando que comenzara a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus invitados. Se sintió una cobarde ante su propio padre y aún con la cabeza baja comenzó a caminar hacia el living. A cada paso que daba la hacía caer en la realidad de lo que la esperaba. Sentía miedo y una mezcla de sensaciones que le estaban oprimiendo el pecho. Podía sentir como a cada segundo los latidos de su corazón se acentuaban y podía asegurar que su propio padre, que estaba en un silencio sepulcral, podía sentir sus latidos. Quiso alargar lo más posible la bajada de la escalera que la llevaba al living, pero como todo en este día estaba en su contra, Esme y Edward estaban al pie de las escaleras esperando por los dueños de casa.

Esme le sonrió con una sonrisa tan sincera que Bella sintió por segunda vez culpa de haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando los vio. Pudo notar en el poco tiempo que estuvo con la madre de Edward que era una persona maravillosa y se notaba a leguas la dulzura que emanaba y el amor que tenía hacia su padre. Porque ella perfectamente podía reconocer la mirada de una mujer enamorada y Esme miraba a su padre embelesada.

Sin embargo, Edward evito mirarla a los ojos cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia él. Pero pudo notar que su rostro estaba contrariado. El muchacho miraba a un punto cualquiera de la pared de la sala y ella reconoció que el estaba nervioso, porque él en varias ocasiones había llevado sus manos a su cabello, algo que ella conocía perfectamente de él y por primera vez en lo que duraba esta jornada, sintió que él no estaba cómodo con la situación.

— Querida, Edward, siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto— fue la voz de Carlisle Cullen que interrumpió la incómoda situación en que se encontraban ambos muchachos. El adulto se acerco cariñosamente a Esme y la tomó de las manos. —Ven querida, iremos a comer. Bella se ha esmerado en la comida de hoy. —Agrego para sorpresa de Edward, que por primera vez desde que Bella bajó de su dormitorio, dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña.

— No sabía que cocinabas— Edward espero a que se alejara su madre con su novio para hablarle a la chica. Ella se le quedó mirando y pudo ver la curiosidad y la sorpresa reflejadas en las hermosas esmeraldas del muchacho. —Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi— Le dijo ella caminando hacia el living donde Sue los esperaba para servir la cena.

Sue había estado trabajando para su familia prácticamente desde que ella tenía tres años. Desde que tenía memoria Sue había sido como una segunda madre para ella y su relación era tan estrecha que, junto con Alice, Sue era su más gran confidente, tanto que había reconocido al muchacho que venía caminando con Bella y estaba tan sorprendida como la castaña, pero la mirada suplicante de su querida Isabella le hizo entender que debía de callar y que apenas estuvieran solas la pondría al día con la nueva situación.

— Edward espero que te guste la pasta con crema de hongos. — le sonrió Carlisle al muchacho que se estaba sentando enfrente de Isabella. —A Bella le quedan delicioso.

— A Edward le fascina la pasta. —contestó su madre. — Y Bella esta pasta tiene una pinta bárbara.

—Muchas gracias Esme— le contesto sonrojada la chica. Edward no pudo evitar mirarla. El suave tono rosado en sus mejillas le parecía adorable, siempre le había encantado hacerla sonrojar cualquier motivo, recordó cuando se le declaró delante de toda la clase de biología, hasta ese día nunca la había visto tan sonrojada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sue colocó un plato con espagueti enfrente de él. El delicioso aroma de la comida inundo sus fosas nasales y se le hizo agua a la boca. Cuando vio que todos estaban comenzando a comer, tomó su tenedor y enrollo el espagueti en el. En el momento que probó el primer bocado casi suelta un gemido de satisfacción. — Esto esta delicioso Bella— no pudo evitar elogiarla, porque era absolutamente verdad, estaba delicioso.

La aludida lo miró sorprendida— Gracias— le dijo tímidamente y el pudo jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella.

La cena transcurrió con tanta tranquilidad que ambos estaban sorprendidos. Esme y Carlisle charlaban y les comentaba a ambos sus planes para la casa y para la boda, logrando solamente un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de los chicos o unas miradas furtivas entre ellos. Desde el comentario de Edward no se habían dirigido más la palabra entre ellos directamente, hasta que Carlisle trajo un tema a la mesa que de repente hizo que la atención de Bella fuera expresamente para Edward.

—Y dime Edward. Me dijo Esme que trabajas—

—Sí, estoy trabajando en un estudio de abogados como cadete— Le respondió el muchacho un poco nervioso por la reacción de su ex suegro.

— A Edward le está yendo muy bien en su trabajo, aunque me hubiese gustado que estudiara, el es muy trabajador y en su trabajo lo aprecian y lo respetan mucho- fue Esme la que interrumpió algún posible comentario de Carlisle. —Cuéntale del señor Vulturi hijo— su madre lo animo.

— Bueno el señor Vulturi me ha felicitado por mi trabajo y piensa que no debería estar en el servicio de cadetes. Quiere que haga una capacitación para ser su asistente. — respondió un poco avergonzado por ser el centro de atención.

— Pero eso es muy bueno Edward— Dijo Carlisle para sorpresa de él—.Yo siempre le he dicho a mis hijas que siempre hay que trabajar duro para tener buenos resultados. —agregó—. Me alegra que seas un chico que sabe trabajar. Hoy en día muchos muchachos de tu edad abandonan temprano los estudios y ves como desperdician su vida sin hacer nada productivo, o lo vez trabajando por años y años en el mismo lugar, sin ganas de progresar y superarse. El cruce de palabras de ambos la sorprendió. Ella era una de las personas que pensaban que Edward era uno de esos tantos chicos que nombraba su padre, pero para sus sorpresa Edward le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. A veces uno juzga sin saber qué es lo que ocurre realmente y ella se sintió culpable de juzgarlo a él.

II

—Joder tío—, fue la primera reacción de Jacob Black al escuchar lo relatado por Edward.

Después de acompañar a su casa a su madre y despedirse de ella, Edward sintió la gran necesidad de salir de aquel lugar. Fue hasta su fiel Honda VTX1300R, su bebé como solía llamarla y su gran orgullo. Había estado por dos años trabajando arduamente para juntar el dinero para su moto, hasta había tomado dos trabajos, su trabajo fijo en estudio de abogados y en la noche trabajó en una cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad. Recordó esas épocas en las cuales apenas podía descansar, pero el primer día que pudo manejarla y saber que era de él, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Había estado por una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien. No lo dudó en un segundo y tomó su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo.

Jacob y Edward se conocían prácticamente desde que ambos usaban pañales. El padre de Jake, Billy había sido compañero de trabajo de su padre y habían creado una estrecha relación de amistad. No fue una sorpresa que ambos niños se hiciesen amigos. Compartían desde toda su vida los mejores y peores momentos. Edward estuvo apoyando a Jake cuando se declaro por primera vez a una chica, cuando fue rechazado por primera vez, Jake había estado al lado de Edward cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de su padre, estuvo con él cuando se desmoronaba cada vez que iba al hospital, y fue quien lo ayudo a salir de su etapa autodestructiva cuando falleció su padre, en fin, eran incontables las veces que ambos habían estado apoyándose el uno al otro y esta no sería la excepción.

—Amigo la verdad que tu situación es increíble— Le comentó su amigo y el solo pudo asentir mientras llevaba la botella de cerveza a su boca. —Definitivamente alguien de arriba la tiene contigo— agregó con una pizca de humor.

—Lo sé Jacob, lo sé— fue lo único que Edward pudo decir. Se sentía derrotado. —No puedo creer que voy a vivir con nada más ni nada menos que con Isabella. Si pensé que la vida era injusta conmigo, esto ha hecho que lo confirme.

—Capaz que es una nueva oportunidad— le dijo su amigo pensativo. Edward lo miró confundido. — ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Jacob? ¿Cómo puedo ver esto como una oportunidad?

—Edward usa un poco ese cerebro tuyo. Yo se que apenas lo usas pero debes empezar a usarlo más— su amigo le golpeó el hombro. —Vas a vivir con Bella, la chica por la cual has hecho hasta las más grandes tonterías solo por estar con ella, la chica que amas y no me niegues eso...

—La chica que me odia y que su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo si supiera que he tenido una relación con ella— Interrumpió Edward antes de prender un cigarrillo. Hacía un par de años que había dejado aquel vicio, pero esa noche había deseado más que nunca sentir el gusto de la nicotina en su garganta. Al parecer eso era lo único que lograba calmarlo.

—Tú no ves las cosas como yo—. Le dijo Jacob. Tienes la oportunidad perfecta de recuperar a tu chica y como plus ganarte a tu suegro. — Edward estaba incrédulo—. Solo debes de jugar bien tus cartas amigo.

— ¡Jacob estás loco! —Exclamó Edward—. Primero que nada han pasado cuatro años, ¡CUATRO! De seguro ella ya no siente nada por mí, en cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas y tú lo sabes bien. Segundo Ella me detesta. No puedes imaginar su rostro cuando me vio en su casa. Y tercero... —se quedó pensando unos minutos— Yo estoy bien con Victoria.

— Si pero amas a otra persona— Jacob afirmó aún más la realidad que Edward no quería admitir—. Eres un cobarde si no aprovechas esta oportunidad. Pero bueno, sé que no vas a hacerme caso. Ahí tu, pero después no vengas arrastrándote en tu miseria porque ella se ha enamorado de otro—. Vio como su amigo se estremecía ante sus palabras—. Entonces dime, ¿Cuándo será la famosa mudanza?

—Será mañana temprano. Hace unos días hemos estado ya empacando todo y los muebles van a quedar con la casa para alquilar—. Le contesto. Va a ser difícil el cambio.

— No te preocupes, mañana iré a acompañarte—. Jacob le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Gracias Jacob.

— Por nada me quiero perder esto. Además quiero ver a Bells, hace unos cuantos años que no la veo y la verdad que la peque se extraña— se rió—. Me imagino que ya debe haberse convertido en toda una hermosa jovencita.

—Si Jacob, esta tan hermosa que te quita el aliento—.

III

Jacob fue puntual como lo prometió. A las siete de la mañana estaciono su Chevrolet S-10 en la casa de su amigo. Podía ver a los hombres de la mudanza ya subiendo algunas cajas y muebles ante la atenta mirada de Esme. El muchacho se acercó a la madre de su mejor amigo para saludarla con un efusivo abrazo, para el Esme era su segunda madre y el sentimiento era recíproco.

Después de saludarlo, Esme le indicó donde se encontraba su hijo. Jacob entró a la casa que ya estaba prácticamente vacía, a no ser por los pocos muebles que dejaban para el nuevo inquilino, porque ellos habían decidido no vender la casa, sino alquilarla y ahorrar ese dinero para el futuro. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Edward lo encontró al lado del enorme ventanal, mirando a la nada, Jacob suspiró, sabía que para su amigo la situación era muy difícil, no todos los días uno abandona la casa que lo vio crecer, donde tantos recuerdos de su vida habían sido generados ahí, donde había estado su padre antes de morir.

— Ya están los de la mudanza cargando las cosas— Dijo su amigo en modo de saludo apenas lo vio pasar el umbral de su puerta—. Solo quedan un par de cajas que queremos llevar nosotros— agregó. Jacob no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía cuando este necesitaba solo su compañía.

Edward le dio a Jacob una de las últimas cajas que quedaban en su habitación En vez de acompañarlo, se quedó un rato observando la habitación vacía. Le parecía extraño, luego de tantos años habitándola, verla tan vacía. Recordó cuando pequeño tenía una cama con una baranda y el jugaba a que era su barco pirata. Pasaba horas encima de ella y con su fiel León de peluche acompañándolo. Su imaginación volaba cada tarde de juegos. También recordó las diferentes etapas de su vida en esas cuatro paredes pintadas de un azul claro, como la primera vez que vio una revista para adultos, como había hecho de todo para encontrar un lugar en donde esconderla de sus padres, cuando estuvo enfermo de paperas y su padre apareció, después del trabajo, con un paquete envuelto en un papel con motivos de Toy Story. Fue tan grande la alegría cuando el pequeño Edward, al abrir el paquete, se encontrara con un nuevo y reluciente Playstation2. Con su padre juraron el resto de la tarde, incluso a altas horas de la noche. Tuvieron que dejar de jugar por un regaño de Esme, pero ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su infancia.

Dio un largo suspiro y se obligó a no derramar una lágrima más. Ahora tenía que hacer frente a su nueva realidad. Se colocó su mochila en el hombro y por última vez le dio un vistazo a su vieja habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla totalmente deshabitada.

IV

— ¡Bella, Bellita! — Gritó Jake en el momento en que bajó de la camioneta. El había simpatizado con Bella desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Se podría decir que eran buenos amigos, pero los últimos años, dada la situación de ella con su mejor amigo, Jake se distanció, cosa que Bella, si bien no compartía su decisión, lo entendió desde el primer momento; pero no podía negar lo mucho que lo extrañó en todo ese tiempo que no lo vio

Para Bella, Jake era de esas personas que a pesar de no verse por años, siempre serían buenos amigos. Ella encontró un apoyo en él cuando a veces las situaciones con Edward se volvían difíciles de soportar; el siempre tenía palabras para traerle fuerza para luchar por su relación, siempre en un plano sin favorecer o defender a ninguno de ellos, cosa que agradecía.

Jacob era como un soplo de aire fresco cuando ella se sentía sofocada.

— ¡Jake! — Fue el grito que se sintió en el ambiente antes de que el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella chocara con fuerza contra el duro pecho del muchacho, con intención de ser un abrazo. Él le correspondió el gesto y la abrazo de tal manera que la levanto un poco del suelo y comenzó a girar con ella, ambos riéndose y felices por el encuentro.

— Veo que alguien me ha extrañado, Edward— ante la mención de su ex, Bella se soltó de agarre de Jacob y miró al aludido; este estaba mirándolos serio y llevaba una caja en sus manos, recordándole a ella el motivo por el cual estaban ellos ahí.

Bufó un segundo pero luego le regaló una radiante sonrisa a Jacob, — Claro que te extrañe Jake— le dijo para luego darle un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Eso es por decirme Bellita!

— Auch— Jacob tocó su brazo y puso un gesto dramático—. Pensé que estábamos teniendo un encuentro épico y tu lo arruinas con golpes— intentó sonar ofendido pero su rostro no podía esconder la alegría que tenía— Pensar que yo venía a declararte mi amor. Ahora que no estás con el lento de mi amigo somos libres de gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos— bromeo logrando que Bella soltara una carcajada.

— Lo siento mi querido Jacob, pero no he podido esperarte tantos años— le contestó siguiendo la broma—. Siempre serás mi favorito, pero mi corazón está interesado en otro— le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

— Así que la pequeña Bells tiene novio. —. Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Edward nunca estuvo tan interesado en la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo, ignorando su presencia por completo—. Y si, con lo hermosa que estas me imagino que tienes muchos pretendientes. Anda Bells, dime quien es el afortunado — agrego Jacob mirándola curioso. Edward estaba en la misma situación que su amigo, pero sentía que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro.

—Novio no—. Edward hizo un gran esfuerzo para no suspirar de alivio ante las palabras de la muchacha— Pero hay alguien.

—Oh Edward, nuestra Bellita está enamorada—. Gritó Jacob mientras posaba su brazo en los hombros de Edward en forma de abrazo amistoso—. ¡Nunca pensé ver el día en que la pequeña Belli Bells no babeara por ti! — ese comentario, intencional claramente, hizo que los dos aludidos se miraran a los ojos por un rato. Bella estaba más que sonrojada, pero en el rostro de Edward se podía ver reflejado que estaba a punto de ponerse furioso.

— Si, si, si, ya era hora— fue lo que dijo Edward bastante enojado para luego irse con su caja adentro de la casa, dejando a una confundida Isabella y a un Jacob que apenas podía aguantar la risa.

Oh si...el iba a disfrutar más que nadie la situación de sus amigos.

— ¿A este idiota que le pico? — preguntó un poco molesta a su amigo.

—Nada— contestó Jacob caminando hacia la cajuela de su camioneta; agarró una de las cajas y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero cuando paso por al lado de ella agregó— Solo está molesto porque está viendo cosas que no puede controlar— y diciendo esto último entró a la casa dejando a Bella confundida.

V

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes se imaginaría que al entrar a la casa se encontrarían con la situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Apenas Bella entró a la casa, se encontró a su padre empapado con agua y a una muy preocupada Esme llevándole un par de toallas para que se secara. — Padre ¿Qué ha sucedido? — la voz de ella fue la que trajo de nuevo a la realidad a ambos muchachos que estaban mirando al imponente Carlisle Cullen, la curiosidad estaba dibujada en sus rostros.

El rostro de Carlisle se notaba contrariado. Miró por un momento a su querida Esme para tranquilizarla, para luego dirigirse a su hija y futuro hijastro. — Anoche mientras dormíamos se rompió el calefactor de la habitación de Edward— miró fijamente al muchacho y en su rostro se veía dibujada una disculpa — lamentablemente se ha inundado gran parte de la habitación estropeando el parquet. Tenemos que volver a colocar un piso nuevo.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? — Fue Bella la que realizó la pregunta que los demás tenían intención de hacer. — Lo siento Edward, pero hoy no podrás dormir en tu habitación, no hasta que por lo menos logremos sacar la humedad y arreglar el parquet. — Respondió Carlisle.

Pero querido, esta casa solo tiene tres habitaciones. — Dijo Esme — ¿En dónde dormirá Edward?

—La única solución que encuentro es que duermas en el cuarto de Isabella. Ella tiene dos camas y podrás quedarte ahí hasta que se arregle tu habitación— fue la respuesta de Carlisle.

El rostro incrédulo de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación era digno de ser fotografiado. Bella estaba más que sonrojada, Edward estaba pálido, a punto del desmayo y Jacob...bueno digamos que Jacob estaba conteniendo la risa casi sin tener buenos resultados.

Edward y Bella se miraron. La idea de dormir en la misma habitación no les parecía en lo mínimo atractiva. —Ni loca— medio gritó Bella— ¡El no dormirá en mi cuarto! Es un hombre papá — dijo esto último como una excusa aunque la realidad era que le incomodaba la sola idea de tener a Edward compartiendo su habitación.

— Va a ser tu hermanastro, no te va a hacer nada —. Por primera vez en ese día Carlisle estaba divirtiéndose con la expresión de terror de ambos muchachos. Esta vez Jacob no pudo aguantar más y largo una carcajada a causa de las palabras del dueño de casa, ganando una mirada asesina de parte Edward y Bella.

—Me niego— Dijo Bella haciendo un capricho pareciendo una niña.

— Señor Cullen yo podría dormir en el sofá, no tengo ningún problema—. Edward se intentaba zafar de la situación a como diera lugar.

—No. Tú serás como un hijo para mí y no quiero que termines durmiendo en un sofá. Está decidido, dormirás con mi hija— sentenció Carlisle haciendo que cualquier intento de refutar su idea fuese desechada.

VI

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía concebir lo que se le había pasado a su padre por la cabeza en el momento que tomó la decisión de que compartiera su habitación con Edward. Ambos habían tratado de negarse de todas las maneras posibles, pero cuando a Carlisle Cullen se le mete algo en la cabeza es casi imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.

No supo si esta fue la cuarta o sexta vez que resoplo en el día, pero el estar viendo como Edward estaba preparando la cama al lado de la de ella se sintió extraña. Si le era extraño tenerlo así en su cuarto, más lo tenía haciendo el papel de su hermanastro, porque para ser sincera, ella siempre imaginó que las cosas serían diferentes, algo dentro de ella siempre pensó que estarían siempre juntos y que estarían compartiendo el cuarto el día en que fueran una pareja con todas las letras; pero la realidad era otra y muy cruel y para ella los sueños que tenía cuando era apenas una niña entrando en la adolescencia, se habían quedado en eso: En sueños.

Y ahí estaba él, colocando la almohada en la cama y desdoblando delicadamente las sábanas para armarla. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando. Bella se dio la oportunidad de observarlo bien, notó que su cabello estaba un poco más corto que antes, pero aún conservaba esa rebeldía que lo caracterizaba; tenía una barba de un par de días en su rostro, dándole un aspecto bastante seductor. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado, podía ver los fuertes brazos al desnudo gracias a la remera de manga corta que tenía puesta, sus músculos se marcaban en sus brazos haciendo que no pudiera evitar el imaginarse cómo sería su pecho por detrás de esa remera negra ajustada y por un momento sintió el antojo de pasar sus dedos por su abdomen, juraría que estaría todo marcado tal cual tableta de chocolate...

— ¿Que miras chiquilla? — Su voz la hizo salir rápidamente de aquellos pensamientos que estaban yendo a rumbos desconocidos para ella. — ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

— Ojalá los tuvieras. Prefiero a un mono en mi cuarto que tenerte a ti en el —. Le respondió olvidándose completamente de sus pensamientos y concentrándose en una nueva pelea que sabía que estaba a punto de empezar y tenía todas las intenciones de ganarla.

—No te preocupes— le dijo— Nunca he tenido intenciones de dormir contigo pequeña. No creas que estoy feliz con esta situación—. Agregó tranquilamente mientras buscaba su pijama en la maleta. — ¡No me digas pequeña! — Le gritó Bella, bastante furiosa, y tirándole una almohada a Edward en el rostro.

El no espero esa reacción de ella y después del golpe quedó en estado de shock, mirándola confundido, por lo cual Bella comenzó a reír a no más poder por esa reacción.

Pero la diversión de ella duró poco porque una almohada se estrelló con fuerza en su rostro, desatando una guerra de almohadas a matar. Ambos no se daban tregua, parecían dos niños en plena batalla, ya no se tiraban solamente con almohadas, sino que buscaban las cosas blandas, para que no se lastimaran. Bella subió a su cama en búsqueda de unos osos de peluche que tenía en la repisa más alta, eran un recuerdo de su niñez que ella conservaba con mucho cariño; pero ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando una almohada impactó con mucha fuerza en su espalda. Edward al ver que Bella estaba por caerse se acercó a ella para evitarlo, pero no vio que había un peluche en el suelo, por lo cual tropezó en el momento que Bella caía, terminando ambos en el suelo, ella encima de él.

Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados por miedo al golpe hasta que notó que no había sentido dolor absoluto. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver donde callo vio que él la miraba fijamente a los ojos conteniendo la respiración. Ella lo imitó y se quedaron por un rato así, hasta que finalmente el frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella para correrla bruscamente de él. — Sal de aquí, estás mucho más pesada que antes—

—Me tratas de gorda? — gritó Bella a medio levantarse—. ¡Basta! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

— Querrás decir nuestro cuarto...hermanita— El sarcasmo y la burla estaban explicitas en su voz. Ella terminó de levantarse y se sentó bruscamente en su cama. En ningún momento retiró la mirada de él—. La verdad que me parece demasiado extraño esto—. Fue lo único que atinó a decir ella—. Me refiero a que nosotros lleguemos a ser hermanastros, en mi vida hubiese imaginado esto.

— Tienes razón— susurró el imitando la acción de ella pero en la cama de enfrente—. De todas las Isabellas que hay en el mundo, justo tenías que ser tú.

— Si, a parte todo fue tan rápido. Hace una semana que mi padre me dijo quién era su novia y que se iban a mudar con su hijo. No supe que eras tú hasta que te vi cruzando la puerta con Esme—.Confesó con voz suave.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño? —preguntó el— Me refiero todo esto es extraño, pero que tengamos que dormir en el mismo cuarto es el límite de lo increíble.

—Si— rió un poco—. Si mi padre supiera nuestro pasado no quiero imaginar que haría.

— Tu padre puede ser extremadamente celoso— Bufó Edward y ella asintió. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos muchachos. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos y guardando para sí mismos los sentimientos encontrados que generaban esta nueva situación. Pero el silencio fue breve, porque fue Isabella quien lo interrumpió—. Bueno iré a vestirme—él la miró curioso— Ni sueñes que me vestiré delante tuyo— le dijo ella con cierto humor.

— ¿Piensas que quiero verte desnuda? — Edward la miró raro — Si claro, sobre todo con tus kilos de más—. Su comentario fue la gota que terminó la paz momentánea entre ellos. — ¡Idiota! — le dijo Bella enfurecida, tirándole un cepillo de pelo que tenía entre sus manos. Y entró, golpeando la puerta, a su baño.

Cuando Isabella salió ya vestida con su camisón, vio como el estaba recostado en la cama, aún no estaba tapado por lo cual supuso que él estaba esperando su turno en el baño. Notó como el solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama gris con una trama escocés en blando, ella al ver el marcado abdomen de él recordó los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente, confirmando sus sospechas y superándolas con crecer. Por un momento pensó que estaba para comérselo, pero se obligó a controlar sus pensamientos.

El la miró entrar a la habitación y comenzó a reírse. — ¿Qué clase de pijama es ese? — le preguntó aún riendo y señalándola.

— Pues este pijama me lo regaló mi tía, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

— Es el pijama de una chiquilla—. Se burló él mientras ella comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo con él. — Tienes diecisiete ¿Aún usas camisones de ositos? — le dijo refiriéndose al camisón que tenia puesto.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con los ositos? — le dijo furiosa—. Además este camisón es muy cómodo y no tengo que ponerme mis mejores conjuntos solo porque estás tú aquí.

— Como si los tuvieras— soltó el de repente—. Me imagino que todos tus conjuntos son tan virginales como tú.

— ¿Cómo dices? —

— Vamos Bella, no soy ningún estúpido, ambos sabemos que aún eres virgen—.

— ¿Tú que sabes? — le dijo ella acostándose en su cama—. En cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas, incluso que yo haya perdido mi virginidad— Si bien no era cierto, en ese momento, ella quiso que él le creyera.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, Bella pudo jurar ver duda en los ojos de él, pero eso fue en una fracción de segundo, porque el cuerpo de Edward se posicionó encima de ella y tomó sus muñecas para llevarlas encima de su cabeza y presionarlas con una mano. Su otra mano libre se posicionó firmemente en la cadera de ella, apretándola suavemente, siendo posesivo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir como chocaban sus respiraciones, que estaban agitándose, en sus pieles.

Edward pudo sentir como ella comenzaba a temblar a causa de su proximidad y sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida. — Lo sabía— susurró. Ella lo miraba confundida y sonrojada a no más poder. — ¿Qué...Qué sabías? — apenas pudo susurrar. — Que aún eres virgen— le respondió aún sonriendo—.Porque si no lo fueras no estarías temblando de esta manera ante mi proximidad...estas demostrando que eres una inexperta—. La mano de él comenzó a viajar de su cintura hacia la pierna, haciendo contacto con la cremosa piel de ella, sintió una punzada en su virilidad que lo desarmo.

— Que tiemble pue..puede que sig..signifique muchas cosas—, las palabras apenas podía decirlas por lo agitada que se sentía. La mano de acariciando su pierna y subiendo peligrosamente por su muslo la estaba quemando por completo, podía sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma que nunca había experimentado—. A parte hace frió aquí—. Se reprendió a ella misma por decir esa excusa tan pobre. La mano de él seguía subiendo por su muslo, ya pasando el límite del borde del camisón que la cubría, unos centímetros más y llegaría a tocar su ropa interior.

— Por el contrario Bella, siento que hace mucho calor—.Su voz era tan ronca, preso por la excitación que lo estaba abordando lo que provocó que ella escapara un gemido.

Y fue en ese momento en que toda la cordura de Edward desapareció. Y fuera de sí mismo, comenzó a acercar su rostro al cuello de ella para devorarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora. La universidad me absorbió por completo, he tenido muchos parciales y entregas de diseño que apenas me han dado tiempo para escribir. Se que van a querer matarme por este final, pero espero que les haya gustado y el próximo veremos que sucede con Edward y Bella. **

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y Reviews! Y quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Kiki por ayudarme con este capitulo y por las lindas charlas que estamos teniendo vía chat: Querida espero que te mejores pronto!**

**Besitos a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**

**Kashmir.**


	5. Primer día de convivencia

**The Twilight Saga y todos sus personajes son una creación de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso a sus personajes para poder dar riendas a mi loca imaginación.**

**Este capitulo y todos los que le seguirán son corregidos por mi hermosa Beta Kiki D´Cullen para FFAD. (www . Facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/)**

**Ahora a comenzar el capítulo...**

**Capitulo 5: Primer día de convivencia.**

El aroma dulce del cuello de Bella lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco. Edward se encontraba en un huracán de sentimientos, quería tocarla, hundirse en ella y enseñarle los placeres carnales que ella desconocía. Su cuerpo debajo de él lo estaba convirtiendo en una bestia, porque así era como se sentía, como una bestia a punto de devorar a su presa, él quería hacerlo, quería devorarla, marcarla a fuego en cada minúsculo centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus manos recorrían como un hambriento el cuerpo de ella, aún por encima de aquel pijama del cuál él anteriormente se burlo, pero que ahora esa inocencia que emanaba en ella con el pijama puesto lo estaba excitando como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. El había tenido un par de amantes, incluso Victoria era increíble en la cama, pero el nunca había experimentado esa clase de pasión hasta ahora, en aquel pequeño cuarto con su ex novia enfundada en un pijama que a cualquiera le mataría la pasión.

Pero el ya no estaba pensando, solo quería sentir, quería sentirla a ella. Su nariz comenzó a recorrer la suavidad de su cuello, sus fosas nasales se impregnaron del perfume de ella y no pudo evitar gemir antes de que con su boca, que le estaba demandando contacto, se estrelló con el fino cuello de Isabella. Lamió, beso y mordió el cuello de la chica con una pasión que la abrumó, las manos de él empezaron a tomar aún más vida y poco a poco comenzaron a adentrarse en la remera; Bella cuando sintió las manos de el en su vientre gimió presa de una nueva sensación que se le estaba instalando en su bajo vientre.

Se sintió perdida, sin control alguno de sus capacidades para parar a Edward. Deseaba que el la tocara más íntimamente, que fueran uno, solo quería sentirlo. Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que sus pensamientos estaban deseando.

Virgen pudo escuchar la voz de Edward aún sin darle tregua a su cuello. Nadie te ha tocado aquí, nadie te ha marcado... decía fuera de sí. Yo te marcaré, yo te haré mía, solo mía...

Edward...para . Su voz fue apenas un susurro ahogado con un gemido porque la mano de Edward fue hacia su seno izquierdo, que estaba sin su brasier y comenzó a acariciarlo. Fue en ese momento que una fuerza desconocida para ella se instalo como látigos en su intimidad, fue en ese momento en que Isabella Cullen, deseo por primera vez en sus 17 años, que Edward Masen la hiciera suya.

El ambiente en la habitación era espeso y cargado de deseo. Ambas almas estaban a punto de entregarse mutuamente en uno de los placeres más hermosos que pueden entregarse un hombre y una mujer. Ambos, presos del deseo que los estaban embargando, comenzaron a tocarse, a reconocerse después de tanto tiempo separados, pero fue Edward quien tuvo un momento de cordura y paró con las caricias para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba buscando algo, una señal de ella que lo ayudara a parar esta locura que estaba a punto de cometer, porque estaba siendo casi imposible poder parar.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro por un momento, sus miradas decían todas las cosas que se querían decir pero con las palabras no podían o no querían admitirlo. Fue en ese momento que la actitud de Isabella desarmó el corazón de Edward.

Porque ella con una simple acción le estaba dando el permiso para continuar. Ella, ya perdida de toda cordura y presa de la pasión, colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de el para atraerlo hacia ella y chocar sus labios en un beso demandante. Sus labios se reconocieron en el instante en que hicieron contacto, entre gemidos sus lenguas comenzaron aquella danza erótica que solo ellos sabían hacer. Edward volvió a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de ella, mientras que Bella se aferraba, como si su vida dependiera de eso a la espalda de el, con sus piernas abrazó la cintura de el, atrayéndolo, haciendo que ambos pudieran tener el contacto de sus sexos entre la ropa.

Esta vez gimieron al unísono y como dos desesperados comenzaron una danza, rozándose, sintiéndose. Pero toda la pasión que los estaba consumiendo fue interrumpida cuando ambos escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Esme detrás

Bella, Edward, ¿Me permiten pasar? . La realidad y la cordura los invadió en ese instante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, asustados, confundidos. Fue en ese momento en que Bella aprovecho que Edward la soltó y salió corriendo, como una cobarde, a encerrarse en el baño. Edward la miró sorprendido, queriendo ir tras de ella para hablar de lo que había sucedido, pero los golpes de la puerta lo volvieron a alertar y con una velocidad casi humana, se recostó en su cama tapándose para ocultar la erección latente que tenía por lo vivido momentos atrás. Se puso los audífonos de su ipod y encendió la música para dar la sensación de que no había escuchado los golpes.

Su madre después de estar llamándolos por varias oportunidades decidió abrir la puerta. Encontrándose con su hijo recostado y escuchando música, este al verla entrar apagó su ipod y lo colocó en la pequeña mesa de luz que tenía al costado. Con razón no me escuchabas, tú siempre con la música fuerte le dijo a su hijo.

Edward sonrió nervioso y aliviado de que su madre ni siquiera sospechara de lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de su interrupción. Lo siento mama, es que tu sabes, no puedo estar sin mi música le contesto.

Lo se mi cielo . Esme miró la habitación en búsqueda de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien. ¿Bella está en el baño? Vio la luz prendida que se colaba por la puerta. El tembló levemente ante la mención de Bella, pero se repuso cuando su madre volvió su mirada hacia el . Si mama, ha estado ahí desde hace un rato le contesto a su madre.

Esta bien, es una buena muchacha . Le sonrió a su hijo. Venía a ver si estaban bien instalados. Esto es provisional hijo, espero que no te incomode.

Es un poco incomodo Mama, no voy a negártelo le confesó, Pero no te preocupes por eso, como has dicho, es solo provisional.

Mi niño, siempre tan considerado su madre se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Descansa hijo y dile a Bella que le dejo un beso y que descanse.

Lo haré mama . Su madre se retiró del cuarto y el como un resorte saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño donde Bella estaba encerrada desde hacía rato. Golpeó y golpeó la puerta, pero no tenia respuesta alguna, pues ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que el con tanto afán golpeaba. Eres una tonta, eres una tonta Bella se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Bella, cómo pudiste? podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, todavía tenia la sensación de las caricias de Edward en su cuerpo.

Bella por favor, ¡abre la puerta! Escuchó su voz y sin embargo no le contestó. Si era una cobarde, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería enfrentarse a los sentimientos. Quería tirar la puerta y obligarla a enfrentarlo, pero la verdad es que él no sabía que palabras decirle, el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, para que negarlo, el seguía amándola, nunca lo había dejado de hacer, pero ella nunca le había dado la seguridad de sentir lo mismo.

Edward estaba caminando por la habitación, parecía un león en una jaula, queriendo escapar. Golpeaba y golpeaba una y otra vez pero ella no contestaba. Quería tirar la puerta y obligarla a enfrentarlo, pero la verdad es que el no sabía que palabras decirle, el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, para que negarlo, el seguía amándola, nunca lo había dejado de hacer, pero ella nunca le había dado la seguridad de sentir lo mismo.

Pero ella te correspondió esa fue la voz de su corazón hablándole, pidiéndole que derrumbara la puerta y tomara lo que es suyo. Pero perfectamente puede haber sido por pasión, por sentir algo nuevo, que se dejara llevar no significa que me ama... esa fue la voz de su conciencia llenándolo de dudas y miedos. Y fueron las dudas que lo hicieron decir las palabras que el no quería decir realmente...

Bella le dijo suavemente acercándose a la puerta. Pasó su mano por su cabello y sin medir las consecuencias y arrepintiéndose enseguida hablo . Lo siento Bella, siento lo que paso... no se que fue lo que me paso...bella por favor perdóname...lo siento, fue un error...si un error. Esto no debería haber pasado nunca...lo siento Bella, por favor abre.

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que sintiera una punzada en el pecho. Un error, fue un error, fui un error . Se dijo a si misma y podía sentir como las lagrimas estaban amenazándola por salir. Bella respira, deber ser fuerte, debes salir y demostrarle que no te afecta Su lado luchador hablo, haciendo que ella respirara fuertemente antes de levantarse y verse al espejo. Logro evitar que las lágrimas salieran y se limpio el rostro con agua fría.

Bella por fa... Fue interrumpido por ella al abrir la puerta. Se la quedo observando, su rostro se veía sereno, sin expresión alguna que le dijera por lo menos que lo que había sucedido la había afectado. Ella lo miro y el se sintió cohibido por esa mirada. Tienes razón Edward . Su voz fue seca y cortante. Ha sido todo un error. Será mejor que lo olvidemos y hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado...si como si fuese fácil se dijo a si mismo Edward. Sintió como su corazón se caía al suelo como un cristal y se hacía añicos. Me parece bien Bella .

Bien, ahora que lo hemos aclarado, quiero irme a dormir, mañana tengo clases . Bella estaba sintiendo que su careta de indiferencia estaba al borde de quebrarse, quería llorar, pero no iba a darle el placer de verla sufriendo. Sin esperar algún comentario de él, se dirigió a su cama y se metió en ella hasta taparse completamente quedando a espaldas de él, porque ella no quería llorar, no mientras el la viera. Lo sintió acostarse en su cama y agradeció que el apagara la luz de la mesa de luz, ahora que estaba segura de que el no la veía, se sintió libre de derramar las lagrimas que tanto tiempo tenia guardadas. Esa fue la primera vez en tantos años que volvía a llorar por el.

Lo que Bella no sabia que en el silencio de aquella habitación que se les hacía muy pequeña, Edward también estaba liberando sus lagrimas. La noche paso lenta para ambos, finalmente después de que se desahogaran en silencio, el sueño los venció, llegando un nuevo día donde ambos deberían volver a ponerse sus caretas para no caer de nuevo en ese remolino de sentimientos que sentían cuando estaba el uno con el otro.

II

Buenos días Bella Esme le sonrió desde la cocina al ver que estaba acercándose a ella. ¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que Edward no te haya molestado . La sola mención de Edward la hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Bien, muchas gracias Esme . Solo pudo sonreírle, aunque parecía más una mueca que una verdadera sonrisa, a lo que Esme le atribuyó que su futura hijastra no estaba cómoda con ellos ahí. Esme se sintió mal por Bella, conocía por Carlisle la historia de su madre y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Pero ella estaba segura que poco a poco derribaría las murallas que Bella estaba poniendo, y sabía que la iba a querer como a una hija. ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera noche aquí? la voz tímida de bella hizo que Esme sonriera.

Maravillosa querida, hacía tantos años que no me sentía tan feliz . Además tú y tu padre son muy cálidos . Le sonrió mientras colocaba enfrente de ella un plato con hotcakes. Bella ante ese dulce gesto de Esme se le aguaron los ojos y eso no fue desapercibido por la mayor.

Gracias, hace mucho que nadie me prepara el desayuno Le confesó.

Púes debes empezar a acostumbrarte querida la sonrisa sincera de Esme fue como un bálsamo para Bella. Porque ahora estaré yo para prepararte el desayuno . Bella le sonrió. ¿Qué prefieres, yogurt o jugo?

El jugo de naranja está bien, pero debes dejarme ayudarte Esme . Le acepto gustosa el jugo.

Esta bien, me ayudaras, pero hoy no porque quiero malcriarte un poco Le dijo Esme. Sabes Bella Esme se sentó al lado de ella. no se que es lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y Edward, pero quiero decirte que mi hijo es un chico muy bueno, la muerte de su padre ha sido algo muy difícil para ambos, puede que ahora este algo rebelde, pero puedo asegurarte que es una buena persona.

¿Muerto? No sabia que el señor Masen había muerto La sorpresa de aquella confesión hizo que hablara sin pensar. Esme le volvió a sonreír antes de llevar la taza de café que tenía a la boca. Si, hace cuatro años que le diagnosticaron Leucemia..ha sido muy difícil, sobre todo para Edward, su padre era su héroe . Bella no pudo evitar sentirse peor, cuatro años, hace cuatro años atrás ellos se habían separado, el estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida y ella no lo había apoyado..no había estado con el.

Lo siento Esme . pero realmente no le pedía perdón a ella, por dentro ella le estaba pidiendo perdón a Edward, por haber sido egoísta en esa época y haberlo abandonado cuando el más la había necesitado. Esme iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de su hijo a la cocina.

Buenos días dijo Edward un poco adormilado.

Buenos días querido ¿Cómo has dormido? Preguntó su madre mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a prepararle el desayuno. Edward vio a Bella sentada al lado de donde había estado su madre, la vio hermosa, con aquel uniforme de la preparatoria. Se vio debilitado por la mirada de ella y supo en ese momento que tenía que poner distancia entre ellos. Fue así que Edward se puso su careta, nuevamente, ocultando sus sentimientos. Podría haber dormido bien, a no ser por los ronquidos de cierta persona . Herirla era la forma mas fácil que el encontraba para poner esa distancia.

Yo no ronco Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella salía automáticamente en su defensa. En todo caso el que ha roncado toda la noche has sido tu.

Veo que la gatita ha saltado . La miro de arriba abajo. ¿Aún te hacen usar ese ridículo uniforme?

Si y no me siento muy cómoda usándolo le confesó.

Claro con esa pollera no puedes ocultar tus piernas gordas volvió a atacarla y vio como el rostro de Isabella se tornaba rojo y no precisamente por estar sonrojada. El se rió mientras comía un pedazo del hotcake que le sirvió su madre.

¡Idiota! le grito Bella fuera de si misma ¡Que no estoy gorda! . En ese momento no le importo nada, ni siquiera que Esme la viera salirse de control. En ese momento ella quería darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro. El seguía riéndose de ella y llamándola Gorda, hasta que Esme se paró en el medio de ellos. ¡Isabella, Edward ya basta! la voz dura de Esme los sorprendió a ambos. Bella tu no estas gorda al contrario, estas hermosa Y tu Edward, respeta a Bella. . Ambos solo pudieron asentir con sus cabezas, aun sorprendidos por haber sido reprendidos.

Pero fue Bella la que interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, cuando vio hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente y vio la hora. ¡Oh no, llego tarde! gritó y Edward la vio corriendo por todos lados buscando sus cosas.

No te preocupes Bella que Edward te llevara Edward miro a su madre serio, con intención de negarse, pero la mirada de su madre le dijo todo. Esta bien le dijo a su madre para volverse hacia donde estaba Bella yo te llevaré.

III

Se encontraban afuera. Edward le pidió que la esperara que el iba a buscar su moto. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, le indicó que se subiera y ella dudando al principio, se subió. Edward arrancó la moto y ella se había olvidado de la manera en que su ex manejaba, porque cuando apenas el se puso a la marcha, Bella sintió que se estaba por caer y por acto reflejo lo abrazó fuertemente colocando su rostro en la espalda de el asustada. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de el se tensaba ante el contacto de ese abrazo, pero enseguida se relajo y no emitió comentario alguno, cosa que ella agradeció, porque pensó que el se burlaría

Bella podía sentir el aroma varonil que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward y entre sus manos sentía los latidos de su corazón, que increíblemente estaban acelerados. Inconscientemente al pensar en eso, lo abrazó aún más fuerte y hundió su rostro aun más, quedando su boca a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con la piel de su cuello.

Si ella pudiera verlo, se hubiese dando cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia Edward dibujado en el rostro.

Y fue así en ese corto viaje, ambos disfrutaron de esa pequeña cercanía.

Ya llegamos . Le dijo Edward dulcemente mientras estacionaba la moto enfrente de la preparatoria donde ella iba. Bella podía notar las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros, especialmente de sus amigas Alice y Ángela. Ella reaccionó y se separó de el para bajarse de la moto. La perdida de aquel contacto no le gusto.

Gracias Edward fue lo único que le dijo.

Gracias a mi no llegas tarde chiquilla . fue la escueta respuesta de el antes de arrancar la moto e irse, dejándola furiosa.

¡Que no soy una chiquilla! gritó a todo pulmón pero el ya se había alejado lo suficientemente para escucharla. Molesta decidió ponerse en marcha para entrar a clases, pero se vio abordada por sus dos mejores amigas. Vio como Alice se estaba conteniendo para decirle algo, pero cuando se acerco a ellas su amiga no pudo más y gritó ¡Bella no puedo creerlo, has vuelto con Edward! . Bella vio como su amiga daba pequeños saltitos al rededor de ella. ¡ Qué alegría amiga!

Todos quedaron mirándola, especialmente Jessica que estaba más que interesada en la respuesta de Isabella. No Alice, Edward y yo no estamos juntos...no como pareja.

¿Entonces porque te trajo al colegio? esta vez Ángela tomo el turno de preguntar. Venían abrazados...

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario. Primero que nada no estábamos abrazados solo me agarre de el porque casi me caigo de la moto porque el idiota de Edward maneja demasiado rápido. casi grito y segundo...mi padre se va a casar con su madre esto ultimo lo susurro.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! sus amigas gritaron sorprendidas. ¿Cómo es posible que tu ex novio va a ser tu hermanastro? Exclamo Alice sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

Es que fue tan rápido dijo ¡Te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana y no me contestabas!

Así que todo entre ustedes termino Jessica interrumpió rápidamente la conversación, había estado muy pendiente de saber lo que ocurría digo ahora que es tu hermano no pueden estar mas juntos, seria algo degenerado sonrió falsamente así que ahora tengo todo el camino libre... termino de decir mientras se retiraba a su asiento y el profesor comenzaba a dar la clase.

Bella no supo porque las palabras de Jessica la enfurecieron tanto. Es verdad que sería algo raro estar con Edward pero ella no se sentía molesta por eso, porque ella ya no lo amaba, al contrario, pero no quería que Jessica estuviera rondándolo El no podía estar con ella, el no podía.

IV

Edward había estado más de una hora vagando en su motocicleta. Todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella abrazándolo, por ese pequeño momento se sintió completo.

Siguió manejando sin rumbo, dejando que su conciencia lo guiara hasta que se encontró en la puerta de la entrada de la preparatoria. Vio que los alumnos comenzaban a salir y la busco. Se reprocho a si mismo por estar ahí, pero el verla salir hizo que toda la atención de el fuera hacia ella. La vio caminando alegremente con dos compañeras que el supo reconocer. El trío inseparable susurro. Y fue ahí cuando ella lo vio, saludo a sus amigas y sola camino hacia el.

Hola lo saludo Bella.

Hola dijo él. Tu padre me mando buscarte invento como excusa.

OH le dijo un poco desinteresada gracias . Sonrió. Iba a volver a hablar pero una entrometida Jessica se cruzó en su camino.

¡Edward que alegría verte! le dijo Jessica mientras contorneaba las caderas cuando caminaba.

Igualmente Jessica dijo el sonriente. Jessica lo saludo con un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y Bella sintió las ganas de querer matarla. Edward solo pudo sonreír un poco incomodo por la situación. Veo que nos veremos más seguido, ya que ahora serás el hermano de Isabella recalco la palabra hermano Estaba pensando que un día de estos podríamos salir a tomar algo y recordar viejos momentos.¿Qué te parece?

Ejem- interrumpió Bella Edward vamos a llegar tarde!

Cierto dijo él un poco feliz de que Bella lo salvara de Jessica. Lo siento Jessica, debemos irnos sino Carlisle puede preocuparse.

Esta bien Edward Jessica hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver como Bella abrazaba a Edward al subirse a la moto . Nos vemos pronto.

Si, nos vemos dijo el para luego dar marcha a la moto. Volvió a sonreír porque Bella en ningún momento lo había soltado y por esemomento el pudo soñar con que ella seguía siendo de el.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**Kashmir comienza a correr antes de que la maten por interrumpir el momento :P pero bueno para que haya un lemon como debe ser aún faltan ciertas cosas para madurar, pero eso no significa que vuelvan a vivir momentos como este...mi lado perv esta saliendo a flote jeje**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, como siempre quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Kiki, yo se que me quieres matar por este capi jeje. También a las lectoras que han dejado su lindo review, me hacen muy feliz. A las chicas que dejaron sus favoritos y alertas, también muchas gracias! Y un beso para las lectoras silenciosas que siguen esta historia.**

**Besitos y nos leemos prontito.**

**Kas**


End file.
